1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, paints and inks have been increasingly shifted to aqueous types in response to the increased need for resource conservation, environmental protection, improvement in operation stability, and the like. As an aqueous ink for forming a printed image having improved fixability, an ultraviolet curable aqueous ink has been known for a long time, for example.
An aqueous ink has been known in which a polymer compound having a polymerizable group at a side chain thereof is used as a water-soluble polymerizable compound applicable to such an ultraviolet curable aqueous ink (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-221281).